The Rose-Colored River (Azure Moon)/Script
Narration Part II Azure Moon Lone Moon The Rose-Colored River The Kingdom Army meets with Rodrigue in Ailell, the Valley of Torment. With the strength of House Fraldarius on their side, the time to invade the Empire is finally at hand. Event: Entrusting the Future Cathedral | Evening * Rodrigue: 'Even though it's in ruins, in some strange way, this monastery never truly changes, does it? I studied at the Officers Academy when I was young. Those memories come rushing back whenever I return. What are you doing at this hour, anyway? * 'Byleth: ** Choice 1: I couldn't sleep. *** Rodrigue: ''(laughs) It's the same for me. ** Choice 2: Nothing. *** '''Rodrigue: '''I see. * '''Rodrigue: '''Perhaps you'll allow me to join you... * '''Byleth: '(nods) * Rodrigue: 'Much appreciated. * '''Rodrigue: '(sighs). I keep recalling my eldest son... He was quite gifted. In fact, he was appointed a knight at the age of 15. I still vividly remember the day he was granted a sword from His Majesty... * '''Byleth: '''Your son... Isn't he... * '''Rodrigue: '''Dead. He was killed nine years ago in Duscur. All that returned of him that day were his sword and his armor... After it happened, I said something horrible to Felix. He's hated me ever since...and I don't blame him. No matter how much you grieve, the dead will never return. No magic in the world can bring them back. That's why their memory clings to the living like a curse. The more they were loved, the tighter their hold, and the more suffering they cause... I fear I am not a strong enough man to scold His Highness for his foolishness. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Someone must. *** Rodrigue: '''Right you are... As adults, it is our responsibility to scold him and help him find his way again, but really... I'm just a failure of a man. (sighs) ** Choice 2: I know how you feel... *** '''Rodrigue: '''Since this war began, we've seen countless generals, soldiers, and citizens die. It never gets easier. (sighs) * '''Rodrigue: '''Professor... I entrust the young prince, and the future of Faerghus, to you. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: This is unexpected... *** Rodrigue: '''I suppose that was a dramatic way of putting it. My apologies. ** Choice 2: I won't let you down. *** '''Rodrigue: '''You're a brave one, aren't you? One worthy of leading the Church of Seiros, I daresay. * '''Rodrigue: '''You should know that I have no intention of insisting that you take back Fhirdiad. All I ask is that you continue to rein in Dimitri's manic desire for revenge. Now then... we have received House Riegan's consent. All that's left is for us to depart. If we make it through Gloucester Territory and across the Great Bridge of Myrddin, we'll be in Empire territory. You are not afraid, are you? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: A little. *** Rodrigue: 'Ha! No need to worry. Don't you underestimate the power of my soldiers. ** Choice 2: I don't feel anything. *** '''Rodrigue: '''Yes.Such is war... * '''Rodrigue: '''I'm glad you were the one to lead the Blue Lion House, Professor. I mean that... Explore Event: The Great Bridge * 'Gilbert: '''Our scout has returned. As expected, there are quite a few Imperial soldiers stationed there. * '''Dimitri: '''I see. So the enemy has prepared for our arrival... It matters not. I will kill them all, whether they are one or one hundred. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's not necessary. ** Choice 2: Don't say such things... * Dimitri: '''What would you do, if you saw the people who stole everything from you? If you saw them right before your eyes, living carefree lives and feeling no guilt. Would you feel nothing? Do nothing? Five years ago... Did you not deem the woman who killed Jeralt to be unforgivable? I am most certain that you did. You couldn't let her get away with her crime, so you took up your sword in pursuit. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: You're wrong. *** Dimitri: 'I think not. We're the same, you and I. ** Choice 2: You're right. *** '''Dimitri: '''Precisely my point. We're the same, you and I. * 'Felix: '''You're wasting your time. There's nothing to be gained from exchanging words with a boar that has lost its mind. * '''Gilbert: '''Felix... * '''Felix: '''This is war. Every last one of us has lost someone we care for. But we choose to suppress our anger and go right on living. Do you know why? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Because we've given up. *** Felix: 'Revenge can't bring the dead back to life. Unfortunately such a thing isn't possible. Hanging onto your anger, like the boar here, is futile. ** Choice 2: Because it's pointless. *** '''Felix: '''That's right. All the boar is accomplishing is stacking up more corpses. * '''Dimitri: '''Tell me, Felix... If the dead are beyond reach, is it not also pointless to mourn or even bury those who are lost? * '''Felix: '''Ha. That mind of yours. I'm done here. Remember, Professor. It's not compassion for this fool that has brought our army so far. There are those of us who despise the Empire, and those who side with the church. If we keep running down this path, it's only a matter of time before the ground beneath us collapses. * '''Rodrigue: '''That's enough, Felix. * '''Felix: '''Hmph. You're a damned fool, old man. * '''Rodrigue: '''The soldiers are ready to march on your command. * '''Dimitri: '''Then let's move out at once. Every moment counts. * '''Rodrigue: '''Understood. Let's show those Empire dastards the power of the Knights of Faerghus! Narration Intent on the Imperial Capital, the Kingdom army goes around the Oghma Mountains and marches through Alliance territory as they continue south. But this route takes them through the territory of House Gloucester--Imperial supporters--so they request help from Claude, the leader of House Riegan. Claude agrees to to distract House Gloucester's soldiers, and the Kingdom army marches onward toward the Great Bridge of Myrddin to cross the Airmid River, which separates the Alliance and the Empire. Battle: The Great Bridge Coup Before Battle (Beginning of player phase 1) * 'Ladislava: 'That symbol...it's an enemy raid! Stay calm and face them head-on. Send a messenger to Acheron immediately! If we're quick, we might be able to pull off a pincer attack! * '''Dimitri: '''Edelgard's dog, huh? All the more reason to kill her. (Battle begins) * '''Rodrigue: '''Attack Ladislava and take the bridge. Shall we begin? (Attacking the enemies within the vicinity of the fortress) * '''Rodrigue: '''Let's deal with the enemies protecting the fortress quickly, and take control of this area. * '''Imperial Soldier: ' Enemies approaching! Get the soldiers standing by to join the fight! We may need to hurry up preparations of the ballista too. Protect the fortress! (Beginning of enemy phase 1) (reinforcements arrive from the fortress) * 'Imperial Soldier: '''You think we'll let you take this bridge form us? * '''Rodrigue: '''This is no good... Reinforcements keep coming, and more will soon join them. (Beginning of player phase 2) ''(Dedue appears on the map) (Note: this will only happen if Dedue's paralogue was completed during the academy phase) * 'Dedue: '''Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival. * '''Dimitri: '''Dedue... You're alive... How?! * '''Dedue: '''We can discuss it later. For now, allow me to join your forces. (When an ally unit approaches Ferdinand) * 'Lorenz: 'I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, have arrived to join the battle in my father's stead! * '''Ladislava: '''Thanks for making your way here. Annihilate the enemy with the rest of them! * '''Lorenz: '''Is that...the professor? Why would someone like that join such a senseless fight? * 'Ferdinand: 'Lorenz! Here you are. I am heading south, so I will leave this area to you. (Beginning of enemy phase 2) (Alliance soldiers warp in) * '''Ladislava: '''Acheron! Now's the time to show your loyalty to the Empire! Attack the enemy from behind! * 'Acheron: '''I've got to make her name known to Her Majesty through distinguished service. * '''Rodrigue: '''Acheron, a minor lord of the Alliance territory... If he's fighting for the Empire, we've no choice but to attack him. Battle Acheron (Vs. Anyone) * '''Acheron: '''As they say, if you can't beat them, join them. I'm not in for a beating, am I? (When defeated) * '''Acheron: '''Argh... I never should have allied with... the Empire... Ladislava (Vs. Anyone) * '''Ladislava: '''To repay Her Majesty's favor...I will not let you pass! (At half health) * '''Ladislava: '''I can't retreat... Even if it costs me my life, I've got to protect the Great Bridge. (When defeated) * '''Ladislava: '''Lady Edelgard... I'm sorry... (If Ferdinand is still alive after Ladislava's defeat) * '''Ferdinand: '''Ladislava, no! I will protect this area! Ferdinand (Vs. Anyone) * '''Ferdinand: '''After this battle, I will be known far and wide as the legendary Ferdinand of Adrestia! (Vs. Byleth) * '''Ferdinand: '''Edelgard has always been obsessed with you. I am a little envious, to be frank. I will just have to impress her with my skills on the battlefield! (Vs. Dorothea) * '''Dorothea: '''Oh, Ferdie. You opposed Edie for so long... I had real hopes for you, you know? Now you're following her. Is that your duty as a noble? Follow your master when they say to heel? * '''Ferdinand: '''I will not try to explain my duty or hers. You would not understand. I wish you could. Anyway, no time for idle chitchat! (Vs. Constance) * '''Ferdinand: '''Here we are, after all these years, forced to fight one another. What a tragic conclusion to our story. * '''Constance: '''It seems inevitable, but I am sorry that this is where our chosen paths have led us. We all do what we must... * '''Ferdinand: '''Indeed...and I must put an end to your journey. I am sorry, Constance. (When defeated) (If Ladislava is still alive) * '''Ferdinand: '''Retreat, Ladislava! Tell Her Majesty about this! * '''Ladislava: '''We've already sent a messenger! I can't let you die while I flee! * '''Ferdinand: '''In that case... Even if I die, you must protect this area. (If Ladislava is dead) * '''Ferdinand: '''Even if I die, please... protect this area. Lorenz (Vs. Anyone) * '''Lorenz: '''To oppose the Empire at a time like this would be entirely too reckless. (Vs. Byleth) * '''Lorenz: '''It's been a while, Professor. If this were anywhere but a battlefield, I would offer you tea. I've no choice but to follow the Empire, if I wish to live. I hope you will not think ill of me. (When defeated if not recruited or Byleth decides to kill Lorenz) * '''Lorenz: '''Lay me to rest...in a manner that is befitting...of the nobility... (When defeated if recruited during the academy phase) * '''Lorenz: '''I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it? (Byleth persuades Lorenz if previously recruited) * '''Lorenz: '''You're inviting me to join you? But...to abandon House Gloucester... * '''Lorenz: '''No--I can convince my father. I will help you topple the Empire, I swear it! End of Battle * '''Dimitri: '''It's a farce. All of it... Event: Back to Base (If Dedue's paralogue was completed and he survives the Chapter) * '''Dimitri: '''Dedue! Why...How are you here? You died. Five years ago... * '''Dedue: '''I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur. * '''Dimitri: '''Those people you were with... They were of Duscur? And they saved you? * (Dedue nods) * '''Dedue: '''Your Highness. I asked that you fulfill your long-held desire, did I not? Allow me to once again act as your sword and shield. Please, let me witness your triumph. I want to behold the moment your wish is finally granted. * '''Dimitri: '''Dedue... Of course. And in exchange, I ask that you swear something to me, here and now. Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood? * '''Dedue: '''Your Highness... Understood. (Scene changes) * '''Dimitri: '''Idiots. Embracing death for the sake of that woman. Truly foolish... * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Aren't you happy we won? ** Choice 2: What troubles you? * 'Dimitri: '''I... I don't know. * '''Byleth: '''Do you regret killing them? * '''Dimitri: '''They were just beasts with human faces. I had no choice but to kill them, and so I did. That...that is all there is to it. * '''Rodrigue: '''It's about time you two returned. We must discuss our next course of action. (Scene change) * '''Maiden: '''Please! I need to join you, no matter the cost! * '''Kingdom General: '''I'm sorry, but my hands are tied... * '''Rodrigue: '''By the goddess! What's with all the commotion? * (The Maiden notices Dimitri) * '''Maiden: '*gasps* (written as "...") * '''Rodrigue: '''What is this girl doing here? This is an army, not an orphanage. * '''Kingdom General: '''I believe she's from a nearby village. She keeps insisting that she needs to join our ranks. * '''Rodrigue: '''And you thought we could use a child on the front lines? Hurry up and take her back to her parents. * '''Maiden: '''My family is gone. I don't have anywhere else to go. Please! I can use magic and I can fight! I can cook, do laundry, anything! * '''Rodrigue: '''I'm sure there are plenty of more suitable places to find work. Why are you so fixated on this army, young lady? * '''Maiden: '''I need...to get revenge. I must strike down the one who murdered my big brother! * '''Rodrigue: '''Your Highness... What should we do? * '''Dimitri: '''Let her do as she pleases. * '''Maiden: '''Thank you...very much. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts